Collection tubes are commonly utilized in the medical/veterinary fields to enable collection and storage of fluids (e.g., blood, plasma, etc.). However, such tubes can be fragile and care must be taken in order to package the tubes for safe transportation, storage, and sale.
Blood collection tubes are commonly sold in packs of 40 to 100 units. Conventionally, blood collection tubes oftentimes are packaged using an open foam, cardboard, or plastic base (e.g., a tray) with a wrap film cover. Such packaging can be satisfactory in the case of blood collection tubes for medical use, e.g., in a laboratory, medical facility, dental facility, etc. However, when the cover is removed to open the package to enable removal of one or more of the tubes for use with a patient, the remaining unused tubes are subsequently kept in an open environment (e.g., the laboratory environment) for further use with other patients. This open storage enables airborne and cross contamination of the exterior parts of the remaining unused tubes, which can lead to false results, etc.